Um natal simplesmente maravilhoso
by Shina Aoi
Summary: Duo convida seus amigos para comemorar o natal em sua casa o que será que vai acontecer? Uma história muito kawaii sobre o casal yaoi Heero e Duo (1x2)


Olá, pessoal. Eu sou nova no ramo de ficwriter e é o primeiro fanfic que escrevo. Quero advertir que este fic é yaoi e impróprio para menores de 18 anos. Bom eu avisei a partir de agora não é da minha responsabilidade. Sou fã ficiada de Gundam Wing, e ADORO o Heero e o Duo. Deu pra perceber né? Bom vamos deixar de conversa fiada e vamos ao que interessa! ^_^  
  
  
Época da Natal, tempo de festas, reuniões e muita alegria, bem pelo menos era assim que Duo pensava e este achava maravilhosa a idéia de poder passar o natal deste ano, reunido com os seus amigos na casa que conseguira comprar na Terra depois de muito escolher. As guerras já haviam terminado aproximadamente um pouco mais de um ano, e agora depois de tanto tempo poderia rever seus amigos, já que com o início da era de paz, todos foram cuidar de suas vidas em suas respectivas colônias. Mesmo assim Duo conseguiu de alguma maneira manter contato com seus amigos pilotos gundam. Digamos que apesar deste odiar o "Lep top" sempre o utilizava para se comunicar com eles e principalmente Heero. Por causa de algo que este não sabia explicar sentiu-se ansioso com a possibilidade de rever seus amigos e principalmente uma certa pessoa de olhos da cor azul cobalto e olhar fatal, que sempre o ignorava, mas mesmo assim, depois de tanto tempo sem vê-lo sentiu um "vazio" que não soube explicar. Não saberia explicar porque se sente tão incomodado e ao mesmo tempo atraído por aquela figura séria e fria, conhecido como o "soldado perfeito", fazendo que seu corpo se arrepiasse só de pensar nele. No princípio ele não queria admitir, mas a distância e o tempo, foram deixando saudades no seu peito.  
  
Duo: - Ah, Heero... Se você soubesse o que eu sinto por você provavelmente eu estaria morto a essa hora. Será que algum dia você me entenderia?  
  
Enquanto isso, na colônia L1, ouve-se o soar insistente de um bip de lep top:  
  
Heero: - Que coisa, o pentelho do Duo de novo! O que será que ele quer desta vez? Tomara que não seja mais uma daquelas mensagens inúteis que ele sempre me manda. Hn..., parece que ele está convidando todos para passar o natal na casa que ele comprou na Terra.  
  
Heero desligou o lep top e sentou-se na cama. Ficou pensativo sabe- se lá quanto tempo. Estava se lembrando de Duo o seu sorriso contagiante e a sua tagarelice que sempre o deixava irritado, mas apesar de tudo isto, ele admitia para si mesmo que sentia um pouco de falta dele, e pensou por que se sentia fascinado por ele. "Será que eu gosto tanto dele como meu, amigo? Não, acho que tem algo mais, mas estou confuso. Acho que já estou apaixonado por ele". Quando se deu conta do que ele estava pensando levantou-se num ímpeto e tentou afastar esta possibilidade da sua cabeça, ainda mais ele acreditava que mesmo que ele se declarasse para o Duo, este iria talvez num primeiro instante rir da cara dele ou talvez se afastar para sempre dele e isto, ele definitivamente não queria.  
  
Chega finalmente o dia tão esperado:  
  
Duo: - Sejam, bem vindos! Como foram de viagem? Foi muito difícil chegar aqui em casa?  
  
Trowa: - A viagem foi boa, só um pouco cansativa, não é pessoal?  
  
Todos: - Sim.  
  
Quatre: - Não, pelo contrário foi muito fácil chegar aqui, ainda mais com o mapa detalhado que você nos mandou, e obrigado por nos convidar.  
  
Duo: - Que é isso, Quatre! Eu é que agradeço por vocês terem vindo eu estava já me sentido meio deprimido de ter que ficar sozinho, ainda mais no Natal.  
  
Wufei: Bela casa, hein?  
  
Duo: Muito obrigado! Ah! Antes, que eu me esqueça vou acompanhá-los e até o quarto de vocês.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mais tarde, depois de todos se acomodarem, pôde-se verificar que os cinco se encontravam sala de estar onde conversavam animadamente sobre os acontecimentos neste período que eles ficaram sem se verem, bem menos Heero é claro, que se limitou a apenas a responder a algumas perguntas que lhe eram dirigidas.  
  
Neste meio tempo, desde que Heero chegou, Duo não conseguiu tirar os olhos de cima dele, e pensou: "Como ele cresceu, e está mais atraente. Será que é só isso? Não, tem mais alguma coisa que não consigo identificar muito bem". De repente, alguém o tirou de seus devaneios e o trouxe a realidade.  
  
Quatre: - Duo? Duo? Tudo bem com você?  
  
Duo: - Hã? Sim, o que foi Quatre?  
  
Trowa: - Parece que está meio distraído.  
  
Wufei: - No que você estava pensando, hein? - perguntou curioso  
  
Duo ao ouvir isto, se lembrou do que acabara de pensar e não pôde deixar de ficar levemente ruborizado. Ele não tinha visto, que Heero percebeu e que este se aproximou dele preocupado.  
  
Heero: Você está um pouco vermelho, não está febril?  
  
Quando Duo se deu conta do outro tão próximo dele, sentiu falta de ar e o chão lhe faltar e tudo escureceu ao seu redor, ainda bem que ele estava sentado. Todos vieram ao seu socorro, não conseguiam entender o motivo do desmaio repentino, apesar de Quatre e Trowa, já estarem desconfiados de qual seja o "motivo", só Wufei continuava alheio aos acontecimentos. Heero estava muito preocupado e num ato de desespero, segura-o no colo e o leva para o quarto e o deita na cama. Ele pede que todos saiam do quarto e diz que iria fazer vigília e que os outros poderiam descansar. Se bem que, Quatre protestou e insistiu em querer ajudar, mas Heero queria cuidar de Duo sozinho.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aproximadamente, uma hora depois do incidente...Duo acordou, e quando olhou para o lado, viu Heero que lhe perguntou: - Você já está melhor?  
  
Duo: - Sim, Mas o que houve?  
  
Heero: - Você desmaiou na sala.  
  
Duo: - Que coisa! Muito obrigado! E me desculpe por ter dado trabalho.  
  
Heero: - Não foi trabalho algum.  
  
Quando ambos se deram conta, a mão de Heero estava sobre a de Duo, que não conseguiu reagir, estava paralisado. Ficaram se encarando olhos nos olhos até que Duo meio sem jeito, resolveu quebrar o transe.  
  
Duo: - Até quando você vai ficar segurando a minha mão? - (Falou divertido)  
  
Heero: - Hn? Ah, sim. Retirou a mão rapidamente e sentiu a face quente (avermelhou-se violentamente)  
  
Duo: - Não, precisa ficar sem jeito. Nós somos ou não amigos?  
  
Heero: - É, somos. (falou meio desapontado) e ele continuou: - Sabe Duo, eu gostaria de saber porque você desmaiou? E pelo que eu pude constatar você não está com febre.  
  
Duo arregalou os olhos com a pergunta, e não pode deixar de ficar envergonhado. De súbito ele notou a mudança do "soldado perfeito", era estranho, este estava mais atencioso e gentil que o normal se é que algum dia ele já foi... O brilho dos olhos estavam diferentes mais poderia se dizer gentis apesar de continuarem sérios. Assim, para tirar as suas dúvidas, resolveu provocá-lo um pouco fazendo um biquinho sensual. Ele não sabia que aquilo estava deixando Heero louco, apesar de não aparentar.  
  
Duo: - Tem certeza que não sabe? Você nem imagina o motivo? - disse com um sorriso malicioso.  
  
Heero: - Não, tenho a mínima idéia. E só vou poder te ajudar se você me contar.  
  
Duo ficou boquiaberto. Nunca na sua vida pensou que ouviria algo assim ou semelhante de Heero. E colocou a sua mão na testa de Heero para ver se ele não estava com febre.  
  
Heero: - O que foi? Eu não estou com febre. Foi por acaso algo que eu disse?  
  
Duo: - É que você não costumava ter muita paciência comigo. Nem parece aquela pessoa fria que você era.  
  
Heero: - É mesmo? A guerra já acabou eu não tenho motivos para continuar a agir dessa maneira. Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta.  
  
Duo: - Sabe é que, eu estou apaixonado por uma pessoa que eu não sei se vai corresponder aos meus sentimentos.  
  
Heero: - Eu posso saber quem é? Perguntou meio decepcionado.  
  
Duo: - É que...  
  
Heero: - Me desculpe eu não devia ter perguntado. Heero percebeu que Duo ficara sem jeito.  
  
Duo balançou a cabeça negando. E falou: - Não, precisa se desculpar agora eu vou ter que falar, não posso voltar atrás.  
  
Heero ficou sem entender a atitude de Duo, mas resolveu ouvi-lo.  
  
Duo: - A pessoa que eu amo, há um tempo atrás sempre que ficávamos perto um do outro brigávamos e no início e o odiava com todas as minhas forças, porém com o tempo fui percebendo que era uma pessoa legal e aos poucos fui me sentido atraído. Pena que me dei conta deste fato um pouco tarde e depois nos separamos por um período. Quando esta pessoa enfim, volta para perto de mim, não consigo dizer o que sinto, jogo todas as oportunidades fora.  
  
Heero: - Mas, ainda assim não disse me quem é. (ainda com um pouquinho de esperança de que fosse ele)  
  
Duo: - Você não facilita as coisas não é? Ainda não percebeu que a pessoa que cabe na minha descrição é você! E-EU LHE AMO! ... Pronto, falei! - "Agora que eu falei, ele não vai querer nunca mais olhar na minha cara" pensou arrependido do que disse. Uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo seu rosto. Mas para sua surpresa sentiu uma mão limpando a sua lágrima.  
  
Heero: - Não chore, não gosto de te ver chorando assim prefiro que sorria, você fica mais bonito sorrindo. Terminando de dizer isso, encostou os seus lábios nos de Duo, pegando o desprevenido, mas logo este passou a corresponder com lascívia e paixão ao beijo, só se separaram ao sentirem falta de ar.  
  
Duo: Uau! Nossa! Mas que surpresa! Você até que beija bem, hein? Heero enrubesceu ante o comentário.  
  
Heero: Eu também lhe amo e não quero mais lhe ver sofrendo.  
  
Mal ele terminou de falar Duo recomeçou outro beijo mais "caliente" que o primeiro, demontrando todo o desejo guardado dentro de ambos. Foi explorando os contornos perfeitos dos lábios de Heero para logo sua língua pedir passagem para explorar toda a sua boca que foi correspondido talvez com a mesma intensidade, parecia uma dança sensual entre as línguas que se enroscavam. Ficaram a noite inteira juntos se amando, dois amantes que ganharam o melhor presente de Natal de suas vidas: o de serem FELIZES JUNTOS!  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~OWARI~~~~~~~~~~ finalizada em novembro de 2002  
  
  
  
É muito ousadia minha escrever um fic yaoi como primeira fic, mas fazer o quê? Sei que ficou curto, mas mesmo assim me mandem seus comentários ficarei feliz de saber se estão gostando ou não. Podem mandar críticas só assim saberei o que eu devo melhorar. Mandem suas críticas ou se quiser para saber alguma coisa sobre a autora, ou até mesmo para bater um papo é só escrever para o meu e-mail:rubymoon@ubbi.com.br. Quando eu puder escrevo outro fic. Até! 


End file.
